dcfandomcom-20200222-history
William Storm (New Earth)
After serving aboard the PT-93, Storm was eventually promoted to the rank of Captain and given the command of PT-47. In the early years of World War II, the PT-47 ran afoul of a Japanese submarine which capsized the boat. Storm was thrown overboard and lost his left leg during the attack. A deck gunner named Buddy Brown managed to save his life, but the Japanese sub slaughtered the remaining crewmembers, including Brown. Storm returned to the naval base at Pearl Harbor a broken man. Nothing could assuage the guilt that consumed him over failing to save his crew. Like a living Captain Ahab, William Storm inwardly swore revenge against the Japanese ship that killed his men. The hospital staff fitted Storm with a wooden prosthetic leg, but it appeared as if his time in the Navy was over. He struggled through rehabilitation, and eventually managed to function with the wood leg as efficiently as if it were his natural one. During his convalescence, Storm briefly fell in love with his nurse, Lea, the daughter of a Navy commander. Although they shared some intimate moments together, nothing could avert Storm's desire to get back to the sea. PT-47]] Captain Storm argued his case to his superior officers, pleading to be placed back in command despite his handicap. Although reluctant, the Navy recognized Storm's commitment and bravado and provided him a new crew for the PT-47. This second crew had learned about Storm's previous failures and grew concerned. They feared that Storm's obsession for revenge would affect his command judgment. On one of their first missions, the PT-47 encountered the Japanese submarine again, but Storm was able to prevent history from repeating itself. In a moment of irony, one of the crewmen that he saved from the Japanese attack was the brother of Buddy Brown – the man who saved Storm's life on his first ill-fated mission as Captain. What followed next were a series of death-defying adventures that took the crew of PT-47 all across the South Pacific. On one of their earlier missions, they encountered a Hawaiian tribal leader known as King Komokka. Storm learned of a prophecy which told that he would save a native princess by "fighting fire with wood". As predicted, Storm's crew managed to save the life of an island princess named Anooa. Working alongside the islanders, Captain Storm managed to hide the PT-47 behind a fence of wooden canoes as Japanese zeros battered the area. With his crew safely screened in, Storm was able to repel the invaders and secure the island. Despite his heroism however, there were always those who doubted Storm's ability. One such crewman, a lieutenant named Calvin Clinton argued that Storm was unfit for command and should return the boat to Pearl Harbor. After a tumultuous sea battle however, Clinton recognized Storm's prowess and bravely followed Captain Storm in a battle against a Japanese destroyer. Storm even allowed Clinton the chance to command, and the green lieutenant heroically sacrificed his life defending the PT-47. – Publishing History Captain Storm was featured in his own title, Capt. Storm - P.T. Boat Skipper, which ran for eighteen issues from 1964 until 1967. He later joined with several other retired feature characters, including Johnny Cloud, Gunner & Sarge to form the Losers. The Losers made their first appearance in and remained as the feature spotlight until the series cancellation in 1982. Captain Storm and his allies remained in publishing limbo until they were briefly resurrected for the 1985 max-crossover series, Crisis on Infinite Earths. All of the Losers (including Storm) died defending the nation of Markovia from the Anti-Monitor's demon-shadows in . A more comprehensive version of their ill-fated final mission was detailed two months later in The Losers Special #1. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Capt. Storm was well trained in all aspects of military protocol, though he rarely, if ever, employed them. * : Capt. Storm was trained in basic military combat techniques and could hold his own in hand-to-hand combat. * : Capt. Storm was proficient in the use of military issue firearms. * : Capt. Storm's exemplary service record enabled him to command great respect from his crew. He also employed these skills when working alongside the Losers. * : Capt. Storm was an expert in all fields relating to nautical training and survival at sea. * : Capt. Storm was an expert at vehicular combat (restricted to World War II era military ships). | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Capt. Storm's missing eye and leg could be construed as a weakness, though it did not impede his determination or his accomplishments. | Equipment = Endless supply of relacement wooden legs. | Transportation = PT-47 (patrol boat) | Weapons = * .45 calibur M3 Submachine Gun * .Browning 9mm Hi-Power pistol | Notes = * Although Capt. Storm's final published appearance was in the , he actually died in , published two months earlier. | Trivia = * Other patrol boats under Capt. Storm's command include: the PT-51, the PT-93 and the PT-177. * Capt. Storm's eye(s) are sometimes mis-colored blue. * Capt. Storm wasn't too proud to not use his wooden leg as a mêlée weapon if the situation called for it. The cover to illustrates the Captain brandishing his leg like a club to repel enemy soldiers. | DC = | Wikipedia = Losers (comics) | Recommended = * Captain Storm * * G.I. Combat * * Our Fighting Forces | CustomSection1 = Crew Members | CustomText1 = * Andy Adams * Buddy Ames * Buddy Brown * Cal * Calvin Clinton * Fats * Jockey * Mac * Mickey Brand * Nick Mason * Phil * Stringbean | Links = * Captain Storm biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Captain Storm biography page at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Captain Storm series index at the Grand Comics Database * Captain Storm series index at CBDB * Losers page at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * PT boat article at Wikipedia }} Category:Losers members Category:Military Characters Category:One Eye Category:Sailors